Yukata
Yukata (ユカタ) is a young genin level kunoichi shinobi from Sunagakure. She is part of a genin group alongside Matsuri, and Mikoshi. Background Her birthday is a complete mystery and so is her early childhood. Even her parents are never shown. Yukata, alongside Matsuri and Mikoshi, is shown to have been set to take part in the Chunin Exams, which would be held in both Konohagakure and Sunagakure. Once entering the exams, Matsuri and her team-mates were randomly split up and sent to different rooms to take the written test. On a monitor, Nara Shikamaru, as the proctor, appeared and explained that everyone only needs to answer one question on the test, but their combined score with their team mates will determine if they pass or fail the exam as they need exactly 100 points to pass. While everyone was struggling to find a way to contact their team members, Yukata couldn't even solve the written problems herself. With the conclusion of the three question choice test, Shikamaru revealed a bonus question, asking which teammate you would leave to be a decoy. The answer had to be unanimous with the person picked being disqualified. Her team was able to qualify for the second round by leaving the answer blank which proved to be the right choice as all members of a team would need to be present for the second round. A preliminary round had to be held to lessen the many participants there were. The preliminary round involved a race to Sunagakure with only the first 30 participants qualifying for the primary second round. At first, Yukata was baffled on why everyone was running until her team-mates told her, and pulled her along. She and her team were of the 30 participants to make it. During dinner, she was upset at the food catastrophe, and joined her team-mates in the fight commenced between the shinobi in the room. The next day, the second exam proctor, Temari, announced the start of the second round taken place within the Demon Desert. Once the second round begin, Yukata and her teammates were seen jumping into their location to begin the second round. Later, knowing they were running out of time to pass the exams, Mikoshi suggested they go intercept an enemy team already attempting to complete the exam with both scrolls and take the needed scroll. Along the way, they were caught in a massive sandstorm. Ultimately, Mikoshi fell into quicksand. While Matsuri was able to catch him initially, the whole team was ultimately saved by Fu. After they regained consciousness, Fu offered them her scroll, saying she no longer needed it. Matsuri and her team however declined, following Gaara's example of persevering through struggles. As Gaara led her team safety out of the sandstorm, Gaara encourages Team Matsuri to continue their way through the Chunin Exams. As the three head on, they hear a strange melody and realize that the terrain is not in their favor for an enemy attack. Hoichi animates their shadows, strangling the three in order to call out Gaara. With the jinchuriki's arrival, Hoichi sets his plan in motion and uses his sealing technique to latch on to Shukaku in order to pull him from the inside its jinchuriki. As the Kazekage orders Matsuri, Yukata and Mikoshi to leave, the three decide to head out to the central tower to get help. Despite this, Yukata quickly collapses, leaving Matsuri to go on ahead alone, with Mikoshi staying with Yukata. Later, the two were found by Maito Gai, Yuhi Kurenai, and Sarutobi Asuma of Konohagakure who they told of the situation. Later, as the exam was nearly over and her team had yet to find a matching set of scrolls, Matsuri decided instead to find Shira, a fellow Suna-nin who like her was a student and supporter of Gaara with the desire to fight him. While Shira has no desire left to fight and offers his scroll, much to Yukata's joy, Matsuri rejects it and makes her intention known, which he agreed to. Ultimately, Matsuri lost, but took her defeat in stride. Their two respective teams then went to the main building to wait for the second exam's conclusion. Ultimately, the Chunin Exams were ended early before starting the finals due to controversy happening in the second exam. Instead, it was decided by Gaara that a report on each participant would be sent to their respective village leader for them to decide if they would be promoted. Personality Yukata, like Matsuri and many other Suna kunoichi has great admiration for their current Kazekage: Gaara. This is seen during the Fourth Shinobi War when she and a few others were seen gushing over his speech to the masses. Yukata has shown to be rather clueless at times, such as when she had to be lectured about the basics of nature transformation, when she didn't know the current Tsuchikage, or when she didn't understand that her fellow genin were trying to figure out how to answer the real problem during the written test of the Chunin Exams (contacting the other team members to coordinate the solving of the questions to reach a total of 100 points), while she herself had problems to even figure out the answers to the questions themselves, which were rated to be very easy by the other genin. She also has a carefree disposition, as seen when she wonders about Uzumaki Naruto's presence on the battlefield even with a giant threat, such as the Third Raikage being right in front of her, or when she remains jubilant while the genin around her are growing desperate about the complicated test during the Chunin Exams. She is also very optimistic, assuming that she and her teammates will become chunin even before the exam begins. Appearance Yukata is a fair skinned girl with long, dark hair and large, brown eyes framed by noticeable eyelashes. She wears the standard attire of the Sunagakure shinobi with a flak jacket, a dark skirt, two arm guards and the forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces. During the Chunin Exams, she wore a grey chest protector over a short plain shirt, revealing her bare stomach. She already wore her arm guards and the skirt. Additionally, she wore black stockings and a Sunagakure forehead protector. Abilities Yukata seems to have some skill in Wind Release techniques. Having to joined other Wind Release users such as Uzumaki Naruto, Temari & Matsuri to battle the reincarnated Third Raikage. However, Temari states Yukata and Matsuri isn't a long-distance user. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Fourth Shinobi War arc Yukata was placed in the Fourth Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces and was seen gushing over Gaara after he addressed the alliance and was able to rally the shinobi into uniting as one army to defeat the Akatsuki. Later, she is seen with Temari, Shikamaru, Choji, and Matsuri. Shikamaru discusses about the topic of kekkei tōta. Soon, she is seen with Matsuri, lending towels to Gaara, telling him that he must conserve his strength. However, to their dismay, he tells them to give them to Onoki instead. While they didn't know him, Onoki declares that he is the Tsuchikage, much to their surprise. The next day, the Fourth Division makes their move on the reincarnated Kage and Yukata and Matsuri join other Wind Release users in subduing the Third Raikage. Matsuri asks Temari their next move after Naruto could not damage the Raikage. Yukata asks who Uzumaki Naruto is, and Matsuri explains he is the hero of Konoha who defeated the Akatsuki leader Pain. Annoyed with their discussion, Temari tells the two kunoichi to keep their distance. She is later seen escorting the Tsuchikage to a medical tent. Yukata was lastly seen when the real Uchiha Madara arrived alongside Mu on the battlefield. It is unknown if she survived the following confrontation and the final attack that wiped out most of the Fourth Division. However she was shown waking up after the Infinite Tsukuyomi is released. Quotes *I just couldn't bring myself to abandon you guys *What's going on? Relationships 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Haruno Sakura' 'Uchiha Sasuke' 'Hatake Kakashi' 'Yamanaka Sai' 'Nara Shikamaru' 'Akimichi Choji' 'Yamanaka Ino' 'Hyuga Hinata' 'Aburame Shino' 'Inuzuka Kiba' 'Maito Gai' 'Rock Lee' 'Tenten' 'Gaara' 'Nara Temari' 'Kankuro' 'Matsuri' 'Sari' 'Baki' 'Ebizo' Trivia *Yukata (浴衣) literally means "bathing clothes", and is the name of a casual kimono worn in the summer. *When she made her début, Yukata wasn't seen wearing shoulder guards with her flak jacket, but she has been seen wearing them afterwards. * Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Tomomi Nakatsuka *'English' : Stephanie Sheh all information on Yukata is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yukata Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females